cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords of War
Alliance Charter Article I. Admission, Expulsion and Membership *I. To obtain membership, you must take an oath to the Lords of War on the forums. *II. You must be a registered member on the alliance forums. *III. To be granted as a full member and acquire all the benefits as a member, you must be masked and approved by a Government official. *IV. No member may be a member of another alliance. *V. Any member may be expelled from the alliance if he/she commits any action that goes against our charter. A nation may be expelled if a fellow member brings fourth a motion with sufficient evidence, from which all information will be supplied and congregated amongst the Government. *VI. If a member wishes to resign they must make a formal post on the resignation thread and pay back in full all the money aided to their nation by the Lords of War within the last thirty (30) days of their membership. *VII. The breaking of an aid chain will be punishable. Failing to send the proper amount told to, or the person you are appointed to send the aid to will result in consequences chosen by the President. Article II. Government The Governing Body is composed of the Lords of War most skilled and experienced political and military minds. It is in this that the nations who took oath, will uphold the uttermost respect for there leaders, and thus fourth follow the chain of command. Our alliance is founded on the following of Overlord, Underlord and the Council. Overlord *I. The Overlord is at the top of our Government ladder. Upon the death of the Overlord, the Underlord is to take the Overlord's place. *II. The Overlord will make all decisions in the looks for a greater good of the nations which they govern. *III. Only the Overlord has the decision to declare war, and signed treaties with other respected alliances. *IV. The Overlord serves until his death or he steps down. Underlord *I. The Underlord is second-in-command in our Government ladder. If/when the Overlord cannot fulfill his duties, the Underlord is to be placed in charge until the President is able to come back in charge. *II. The Underlord has all the powers of the Underlord, with the only difference being the Underlord is second-in-command Council The Council is comprised of Regencies. Regencies are instituted and broken up into various categories varying on the job. Each department is a governing body in there area and are to be respected, and treated like a brother/sister. All Department heads are appointed by the President and may only be expelled from government by the Overlord if they have not upheld there duties to protect the free nations of the Lords of War. *I. Regency of War **The Regency of War is the Military Powerhouse of the Lords of War. The Regency of War was created under the foundations to create a more protected alliance to defend in her nation’s aid against attacks, and to honor our treaties with other alliances. The Regency of War is lead by the Regent of War, and broken up accordingly. *II. Regency of Foreign Interactions **Regency of Foreign Interactions was established to represent our alliance and statements from the government, as well as establish and manage diplomatic relations. **The Regency of Foreign Interactions is represented by the Regent of Foreign Interactions appointed by the Overlord, and the voluntary ambassadors. *III. Regency of Communications **The Regency of Communications manages the incoming flow of recruits and the recruiting of members. **Regency of Communications is lead by the Regent of Communications appointed by the Overlord, and voluntary recruiting members. *IV. Regency of State Actions **The Regency of State Actions was created to advise the nation building of nations, and coordinate aid sent out internally and externally with foreign alliances. It also serves as the police force of our alliance, created to keep order and maintain justice amongst our nations internally. **They will gather intelligence if any means of treason against the Lords of War or in act, as well as be moderators on the forums. **The Regency of State Actions is lead by the Regent of State Actions chosen by the Overlord and voluntary staff. Article III. Military The Military Structure is broken up accordingly, and is lead by the Regent of War at all times, but only under the direction of the Overlord. *I. The Regent of War makes all military decisions in times of peace and war with the coordination of all Military Advisers and the Overlord. *II. Only the Overlord can declare war. *III. The use of Nuclear Arsenal is prohibited without the consent of the Regent of War or Overlord and Underlord, but the creation of nuclear arms is encouraged. **a. In any case that you are attacked with a nuclear weapon you have the right to launch one right back. *IV. Tech raids are allowed under the following conditions: ** a. The Target Nation is not a member of the Red or Purple Teams. ** b. The Target Nation is not part of an alliance (i.e. has "None" in the Alliance Affiliation field) ** c. The Target Nation is not under protectorate status. Violating any rules regarding tech raids will result in the following penalizations: *1. First (1st) Offense: Temporary Raid Ban **The attacking nation will repay full reparations, and will be under observation of no unauthorized attacks given by the Regent of War, Overlord or Underlord for no less than one month. The result of not completing this will result in an immediate ban or military action. *2. Second (2nd) Offense: Permanent Raid Ban **The attacking nation will repay full reparations, and will be under observation of no unauthorized attacks given by the Regent of War, Overlord or Underlord for the rest of the stay with the Lords of War. The result of not completing this will result in an immediate ban or military action. *3. Third (3rd) Offense: Expulsion **The attacking nation will repay full reparations, and will be expelled from the alliance, and may meet military action and/or a Zero-Infrastructure (ZI) order. If a nation comes back from inactivity and attacks you, we find no need to assist militarily or financially. If an attack is made on an alliance, peace is to be sent IMMEDIATELY, as well reparations of up to 150% of the total damages inflicted to the target nation, which is to be paid for by the attacker. *V. Military Hierarchy: **1. Regent of War **2. Generals (Military Advisers) **3. Brigade Commanders **4. Soldiers *VI. We intend to be a respected peaceful alliance, but will only act in the matter of war if an attack is made on a nation under our AA, or to honour a treaty made with another alliance, but above all our Regency of Foreign Interactions will attempt to resolve the matter unless all attempts are exhausted. Article IV. Impeachment If a government official is impeached then he/she is removed from office and a possible expulsion of Alliance if there charge is severe. *I. Grounds of Expulsion. **a. Failure to Honour and abide by the Membership Oath **b. Insubordination **c. Disrespect a fellow member **d. Act of Treason *II. A government official may be impeached by at least a four-fifths (4/5) vote of the senate, or at least 75% vote of the people. Article V. Amendments *I. A member may propose a new amendment and will be passed if it the membership passes the bill with at least an 75% vote and a single vote from the Council, and the approval of the Overlord. *II. The Council may unanimously vote on a bill and pass it with at least an 75% vote, with the approval of the Overlord. *III. The Overlord and Underlord may add an amendment at any given time. Diplomacy Announcements * 01/26/2009: Valhalla announces protectorate with the Lords of War Category:Purple team alliances